smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stingle Meets Acorn
"Stingle Meets Acorn" is the thirty-first episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30. The focus is on Stingle and Acorn. Synopsis The episode starts at Greedy's house with him baking Smurfberry cakes when Pansy, Acorn, and Lilac pass by. Catching the heavenly smell, they ask if they can have some, so he gives the pixies one of his cakes. They decide to go home and share it with the other pixies, but unknown to them Stingle is eating the cake from the inside. He says, "Yummy, this Smurfberry-cake is stinglicious!" They arrived in Pussywillow Hollow and find Elderberry, Bramble, and Holly; Acorn tells them that they have brought a cake from the Smurfs which is in her basket when suddenly they hear, "It's the pixies! Bubble 'em!" All the pixies cry out, "Wartmongers!" They try flying away, but Slime ambushes and captures them. As he nad the other Wartmongers head back to Toad Castle, a satisfied Stingle gets out of Acorn's basket. He notices a soft floating floor which he soon realizes to be is a bubble. He says, "Huh? How did I get here? There's no time to waste - better get outta here!" He breaks free by popping the bubble with his stinger, unaware that he has freed Acorn as well. The Wartmongers notice Acorn escaping and attempt to catch her again with no avail; she manages to get away and hides in a flower. Knowing it is up to her rescue her friends, she hears someone and looks down. It happens to be Stingle who is relieved to have escaped. He asks, "What kind of creatures were those guys? Anyway, I can find the village by following the smell of those stinglicious Smurfberries cakes!" When he starts walking away, Acorn grabs him by the tail. He starts to sweat profusely and nervously says, "S-something tells me that I shouldn't look behind..." He looks over his shoulder and sees Acorn which makes him lose all color. She urges him to not be afraid and promises she won't hurt him. He recognizes her as one of the pixies who helped the Smurfs save Christmas; mentioning this makes her recognize him as well. He asks her, "Boss, why did you grab me?" She explains that she needs his help to free the other pixies from the Wartmongers. He exclaims, "Rickity-stingity! That's terrible, but...I can't do anything. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She lets go, but as he walks away whistling "Listen to the Mocking Bird" Acorn starts crying, claiming that she'll never see her friends again Stingle tries to ignore the noise by covering his ears and then his head by pulling down his hat, be he gives up and says, "Oh, I don't like to see someone crying - especially a girl!" He goes back and comforts her with, "Okay, okay, I'll help you. Just stop crying, alright?" As they finally reach Toad Castle, Acorn explains that the pixies are inside being forced to be the Wartmongers' servants. Stingle thinks aloud, "It looks like those Wartmongers want some slaves! That's all I need to know." She asks what he means by this, so he confirms that he has a plan to free the pixies. Before entering the castle, even though they've met before but never caught each other's names, she introduces herself to him and he says, "My name is Stingoson W. Scorpomouse, but you can call me Stingle." He wonders if he can call her "boss" which she accepts, and so they enter the castle steathily. She shows him the keys which are with the sleeping King Bullrush. Stingle claims, "This won't be easy, but I know how to get the keys!" He travels unnoticed by the dozing Wartmongers until he is dangerously close to the king; then he gnaws the ropes and grabs the keys, but the clinking wakes up King Bullrush and he catches the scorpomouse. When he opens his hand, Stingle pulls a trick on him by seeing what is inside his fists. As Bullrush is curious, he inspects them only to get punched in the eye and leaves Stingle able to escape with the keys. Angered, he tells his Wartmongers to go after him. Acorn appears and Stingle tells her to help him pull the carpet which makes them slip. Then they rush to the prison cells below and free the Pussywillow Pixies. They fly away from the Wartmongers while Stingle says, "This is worse than being chased by Spider-Rats." He sees the bridge and, as they cross it, starts gnawing on the ropes. Acorn helps him cut the other rope with a sharp rock which prevents the pursuing Wartmongers from following them. The ones on the bridge as it collapses end up in the Toad River - while Acorn laughs with Stingle at their expense, he calls out, "So long, stupids!" Later after everything is alright, Acorn takes him back to the village where she finds Moxette. She tells her about what happened in Pussywillow Hollow, to which Moxette comments, "That was pretty smurfy of Stingle to help save the pixies." Acorn replies, "Not only that - he's my new friend!" Stingle says, "Man, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, bosses," while being pet on the head by Acorn, thus ending the episode. Continuation *'Episode 30' -- "Laconia and Woody's Cousins" *'Episode 32' -- "The Smurfs' Big Expedition" Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles